In modern cloud based computing systems, physical location of data has become less relevant from the user's perspective. However, it may be sometimes necessary to know the actual physical location of the digital information in its various forms. Hence, there is room for improving the integrity and trustworthiness of physical location associated information, for example.
US2016065589 discloses systems and methods relating to improved security in cloud computing environments. According to one illustrative implementation, a method for provisioning physical geographic location of a physical infrastructure device associated with a hypervisor host is provided. Further, the method may include performing processing to obtain initial geo location data of the device, determining verified geo location data of the device by performing validation, via an attestation service component, of the initial geo location data to provide verified geo location data, and writing the verified geo location data into HSM or TPM space of the hypervisor host.